


Whispers and Stars

by koogi123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This doesnt really take place between any season, the castle is alive though so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogi123/pseuds/koogi123
Summary: "My Star.” Matt whispered.





	Whispers and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so- I wrote this like- a few months ago. Annnnd I'm deciding to post it here! Very Short and simple, hope you enjoy anyway! :)

The Bridge felt empty and Barren, no one there to fill the void that was here. Lance stood with no real goal, it was just one of those days where he felt the need to be alone. No one else should have to see him like this, on his days where he just needed to wind down from all the stress of the universe on his shoulders.

Someone walks in, their steps easy going and quiet, so steady as to not bother Lance. It seemed to work, the boy not noticing as he whispered something about his family. The steps froze, as if stopping would have Lance continue his whispers, and that also worked. Lance sat still, staring out at the starry world he calls the Universe, words leaving his lips that talked about how he missed the way his sister would make him flower crowns, calling him a Prince and she was the Princess. ‘She would’ve liked to rule the stars.’ Was heard from Lance, he being clearly fond of the sister.

“I bet she’d love to rule by your side.” Lance jumped a bit, startled by the sudden voice in the room. He turned, sighing when seeing his boyfriend walk effortlessly over to him. “Cheesus please don’t scare me like that again.” Lance pouted, huffing. Matt just smiled, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Me? Scare you? Never.” He spoke quietly and fondly, a teasing tone in the background of his voice. “I do think you’d make a good Prince. A pretty beautiful one.” At this comment, Lance’s face flushed. “Would you rule by my side then?” He asked, a hand raising to hold one of Matt’s that laid on his cheek.

“Of course. We can be the best Princes. Then one day become bullshit Kings.” Lance laughed, Matt immediately smiling at the result of his words. “The best bullshit Kings. Teach our subjects about Kermit the frog.” It was Matt’s turn to laugh, shaking his head slightly. “That’d be my job. You teach them how to be kind.” Lance rose an eyebrow, a soft smile replaced his sarcastic one.

“So I’d be a Sappy king?” He said questionably.

Matt shook his head “No, you’d be who you are now. An Inspiration.”

Lance froze, his eyes visibly widened. “Jesus..” Lance said with a light chuckle, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Matt’s hand. “Alright, no, you’d be the Sappy king.”

“Damn Straight." 

"Don’t you mean Damn Homo?" 

"Mhm…" 

When Lance opened his eyes again, Matt swore this boy had stars in those ocean blue eyes. Matt decided he favored these stars over the entire Galaxy of them. 

"My Star.” Matt whispered.


End file.
